curious_expeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding:Sanity Events
Sanity events are a recurring type of Modding:Events that have a central role inside of The Curious Expedition. They occur when the player reaches zero sanity or when the player rests somewhere in the world. The following page will give an overview of the different types of these sanity events and how to extend them. Zero sanity events Once the trek reaches zero sanity a turn timer is randomly set between zero and config.sanity.maxExtraMoves (default 5). The exact rolled number is not displayed to the player, but the player gets a hint in the form of a percentage number showing how likely the next turn will trigger a zero sanity event. After config.sanity.maxExtraMoves the probability to trigger a zero sanity events gets to 100%. Zero sanity events may interrupt the movement of the trek on force it to stop a the current tile. If the trek still has zero sanity after the event, the random sanity timer is rerolled, but this time a config.sanity.bonusInterval (default 7) is added fully to that number. Also within that first steps no sanity event is guaranteed to trigger. This guarantees that the player has basically some free movements before running into the next sanity event. As before the proper percentage chance is shown on the mouse path. The entry point for this event is evt-sanity-selectZero As a tuning guideline all of the triggered events should have catastrophic consequences, either directly killing a party member or severly harming the party by removing inventory or adding strong negative ailments. Generic Resting spots All of the following resting spots share the same basic nature resting events: *Waterfalls *Healing Springs *Stone Overhangs *Oasis *Camp Site Item *The ship The event entry point is called evt-nature-rest and evt-sanity-select The various sanity events here fall into to 3 basic types: *'Low sanity' events are triggered when sanity is less than 29 (evt-sanity-selectLow) They should have some negative effect that is not catastrophic by itself, but might lead towards later catastrophic result. Ideally they allow to choose between the lesser of two bad outcomes. For example all the conflict type events fall into this scenario and will force the player to decide which of two characters should inhabit a loyalty loss. *'Medium sanity' events are triggered when sanity is between 30 and 69 (evt-sanity-selectMedium) These events usually have either no effect at all (narrative atmospheric) events or they have optional action that allow the player to make some risk/reward decision (e.g. ignore the event or gain/loss resources based on a dice roll) *'High sanity' events are triggered when sanity is more than 69 (evt-sanity-selectHigh) These events usually have a positive impact on the player, like giving loyalty to trek members or gaining resources. Resting in settlements All of these use custom sanity events that only occur in that respective settlement. As a tuning guideline all of these events have a positive or neutral effect. They are not separated by sanity ranges, but completely randomly chosen. Event entry points: *Resting in Village (see evt-village-rest) *Resting in Mission (see evt-mission-rest) *Resting in Polar Station (see'' evt-polarStation-rest'') Category:Modding-Overview Category:Modding Category:Modding-Technical